Seven
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: ShinRa is up to no good. When they created Sephiroth they wanted power, now they've done something different and obtained it. They've cloned Cloud Strife, only...it's not a normal clone, clone isn't even a sufficant term, how about...A clumsy God?


A//N

Ok this one popped into my head while reading 'Maximum Ride: Final Warning' By James Patterson. It's the fourth of the series so yeah, I love it more then Twilight…anyway, this idea may confuse people or sound a little whacky but I think I've outdone myself with this one! I haven't read one like it so hey new material!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Final Fantasy 7! I could say I own one new character but…I don't think it counts for this kinda thing…And no people, this isn't a twin thing…It's better…

Summary:

The things that pissed AVALANCHE off the most were ShinRa's constant urges to delve into studying Jenova or recreating Sephiroth for kicks. But now they've outdone themselves; AVALANCHE isn't happy, neither is Cloud, because ShinRa decided he was more interesting then Sephiroth, that thinking on ShinRa's behalf, gave birth to number 007, a successful clone... ShinRa thinks 'it' is a security threat when 'it' breaks out and that 'it' needs to be disposed of…

Did anyone ask how he felt about the situation?

Warnings: OOCn'ess...

- - -

Stage 1: Enough...

When man plays god and creates life, nothing goes as planned, and offenders don't go unpunished...

- - -

_Darkness..._

_Silence..._

_Pain..._

_Is that all there is to this existance? Could it even be called such? _

_Can something exist without really existing?_

_Can someone exist without really existing?_

_I can't tell anymore, no...I've never been able to tell. I've always been here, for as long as I can remember. _

_I don't even know who _I_ am..._

_Am I even real? _

_I must be, because I feel pain...Pain in what has to be my body, a constant burn that never goes away. _

_I hate it..._

_This existance..._

_Never able to see what must be there, never able to hear what must be heard. But, sometimes I do see...I see without really seeing. Dreams...Nightmares..._

_Violence, bloodshed, pain, heartbreak..._

_I see flowers...Yellow and white._

_A girl with a pink ribbon in her hair..._

_Her blood on my hands..._

My_ hands? I can never tell..._

_A sense of lonliness so strong I could die, a sense of hatred towards a man I've never met before in this poor excuse of a life._

_Where am I? _

_How do I escape?_

_I _must _wake up!_

_- - - _

"Professor, the subjects brain activity just spiked." Reported a slender woman in a white labcoat, her specks resting lightly on her nose as her hazel eyes narrowed into a frown.

The man the report was directed to paused in his conversation with another man in a black suit. "I beg your pardon?" the professer, who looked to be in his late fourties with his greying black hair and slightly faded dirt brown eyes snapped as he moved to face the woman. Who in turn bowed her head slightly in a gesture of apology.

"The subjects brain activity just-"

"Yes yes I heard you the first time. Explain." The woman nodded as she brushed a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear and turned back to the moniter she had been watching moments before.

"The subjects brain showed abnormal activity. I ran a check and it turns out all of it's other functions are activating." The aged professor's eyes narrowed behind his square glasses.

"That's impossible! It's not supposed to be able to do that on its own. Double the sedative dosage and keep an eye on it's stats." The woman nodded and typed something into the computers in front of her. A few moment's later her fingers paused above the keyboard.

"It-It's not working Professor, it's still waking up!" The Professor growled and pushed the woman aside and started reading over the stats and view reports. His mouth hung open slightly as he typed in all sorts of command codes, only to be ignored by the system and denied entry. He blinked as the screens before him froze, then started to back track data and commands.

"What in Gaia is going on!" He shouted as he tried to stop the back tracking data. The man in the black suit behind him stepped forward and fixed his tie.

"Just as stubborn as the original I see. It would seem you've proved yourself capable Professor Grissom, consider our agreement fulfilled." The Professor, now known as Grissom span around to face the man in the suit.

"Fulfilled? But your boss hasn't made good on his end of the bargain! I want that sample!"

"Oh he never intended to 'make good' on his end. Actually he wanted you out of the equation the moment your work pulled through..." Grissom's eyes widdened when the man swiftly withdrew a hand gun from within his suit and pointed to his chest.

"Y-You can't do this! We had a deal! I create a duplicate of the D.N.A strand you gave me with no questions asked, then you hand over the last of the Jenova cells for further study!" The armed man simply smirked.

"Did you really think ShinRa would hand over the last of our most favoured speciemen to such as you? I think not, though we must thank you for your work." The man paused to glance at the slightly twitching figure within the tank only feet from the main computer. "It turned out perfectly, even if it didn't work out the first 6 times..." Grissom stared at the long haired man before him, then sighed in defeat, He took a final glance behind him and into the tank of glowing green liquid, only to pause upon seeing glowing blue orbs staring back at him. With a smirk he turned back to the man before him and stood to his full height, raising his chin to the man.

"You may kill me today Tseng of the Turks...But, your kind always gets what's coming to you in the end. I just hope it comes painfully for you." The man now revealed as Tseng simply huffed a laugh, then with a final smirk he pulled the trigger, the instantanious shot echoing off the walls of the large lab chamber just as a warning system flared to life on the computer screens.

Tseng lowered his weapon and then pulled out his cell phone, he hit speed dial and held the phone to his ear. "It's done...and the subject is waking up."

"_Good, return to Head Quarters."_

With that Tseng snapped his cell shut and proceeded in fulfilling his order.

- - -

_I can feel it..._

_The silence is leaving, and so is the darkness..._

"_Professor, the subjects brain activity just spiked."_

_I can hear voices..._

"_Yes yes I heard you the first time-"_

_So did I, what's going on out there? Where am I really?_

"_That's impossible! It's not supposed to be ableto do that on it's own!"_

_It?_

"_Double the sedative dosage-"_

_What? wait, it's getting dark again...No, I won't go back into that hell!_

"_It-It's not working Professor-"_

_I refuse to live in darkness, _.OUT!

"_What in Gaia is going on!"_

_Gah it's bright! _

_I can see...this can't be another dream..._

_Wait, who are they? Are they the ones who locked me in here? No...that one looks familiar._

"_Just as stuborn as the original I see-"_

_Stuborn is right asshole...Hold it...Original?_

"_Y-you can't do this! We had a deal!"_

"_Oh he never intended to 'make good' on his end. Actually he wanted you out of the equation-"_

_Looks like your getting yours old man...I have to move, I have to get out of here before someone decides to cut _me_ out of the equation._

"_You may kill me today – of the Turks. But, your kind always gets whats coming to you in the end."_

_Gah he killed him! I have to move...Move damn you! Just move your arm forward and break the glass, come on...come on!_

- - -

Tseng paused in his knelt position next to the now dead Professors body when a faint _thud _sounded from behind him. He remained silent for a moment to confirm that he had even heard anything when the glass of the tank suddenly gave way behind him. With speed attained only through constant training Tseng dove out of the way, avoiding the conscentrated Mako that instantly burst forth from within the glass and flowed over the floor of the lab, parshely flooding the ground and washing away the blood that had formed a puddle at the Turks feet. He stood from his crouched position and turned to face the cause. He couldn't stop his eyes from widdening a fraction at the sight.

On hands and knees, adorning the number seven on its inner wrist, dripping glowing green liquid and panting, was the mirror image... of one Cloud Strife.

A//N Cliffhanger MWUAHAHA! Tell me what you think and I might just update! Meh, I'll keep updating anyway because I'm in love with this fic... but review and I might do it faster!

I do take requests into consideration so if you have any idea's or requests P.M me ne?

So for now!

Ja ne!


End file.
